Between love & Friendship
by Blaquediamond Princess
Summary: College is the start of a lot of things, for Riku and Sora it'll be the start of a new relationship, but what will happen when it all turns out to be something more? RxS, Lemon, Yaoi, Au


_**Hey ya'll, welcome to the show! Tonight I will present to you a special collaboration between my good friend, Gabriel and myself. The story presented here is a joint efford between him and me andwe sure do hope you'll like it.**_

_**

* * *

Chapter One – First encounters 

* * *

**_

It was a beautiful day. And it seemed so much better since he was looking at it through the sunroof of his new pearl white Toyota Avalon that his parents had bought him as his graduating present. He and his dog were a bit tight since the car was a bit full with all the stuff he was packing to take to college. Heck, his family _was_ going to ride in his Avalon, but they just couldn't. They had no choice but to follow behind him in there own car.

He was so happy, he had dreamt about this moment since he was in 9th grade, he was going to college, but not just any college, his dream college, the Imperial College of the Destiny Archipelago. He had participated in their minority programs before, and fell in love with the place. Now, he had been accepted to go study there.

When the letter of acceptation arrived that night, he had jumped up and down, for about 30 minutes straight, and then squeezed his parents 5 minutes each. In celebration, his parents invited all of his friends to have a barbecue. Though it had been planned in less than an hour, his best friends had come to congratulate him. They had all been accepted to their own colleges and were just waiting for him to tell them that he was going. They did not doubt that he would've been accepted at Imperial, hell, he was a straight A+ student, always excelled in every class, especially in Science, and English.

So there it was, the Imperial College. He flipped on his turn signal to alert his parents behind him to let them know where he was going. He parked, locked and walked away from his lovely car, his parents doing the same. His heartbeat began to rise as he approached the main desk to confirm that he had arrived, as well as to pick up the keys to his room.

The secretary looked up from her desk as he approached and greeted him, smiling gently. "Hello, may I help you with something?"

"Uh, yes, I'm here to pick up my keys for my dorm?" he said nervously, the reality of his dream about to come true still not hitting him.

"Very well." The lady said, still smiling friendly, "I'm going to need your name."

"Sora. Sora Haruki." he replied to the secretary.

She nodded, turned her chair towards the computer behind her and started to search for his name in the database, "Let's see... Haruki... Haruki... Here we go! Room 139." She stated before standing up to go to the back of the office to get his keys and his other materials. "Here." she said, handing him bronze colored keys, "These are your keys, here is your schedule for your classes. If you need anything else, you can call the front desk from your dorm by dialing 011."

"T-thank you." Sora almost stuttered, feeling excited now. The biggest adventure of his life was finally about to begin…

* * *

He had finally arrived to the school. Seeing as he traveled to the place all the way from Traverse City, this finalization to the traveling seemed so great to look forward to. Searching through the parking lot to find a space, he went around the entire area for about 15 minutes without finding anything and realizing that he maybe should've left his house sooner than he had. He finally found a spot for his car and was so grateful about it that he didn't even complain about the 10 minute walk towards the administrative building in the burning late summer sun. 

Once inside the main building, the cool, refreshing air conditioning greeted his warm flesh. He then noticed the young woman sitting with her back to him on a table behind the reception desk, looking occupied with her computer.

"Hey, could you do me a favor and get me to my room?" He coolly asked her, leaning with his right arm on the counter.

Slightly unnerved by this young man's words, she calmly turned around and replied, "Sure, but I'm afraid you'll have to go there by yourself."

"Oh, but this place is so big, I could get lost, you know?" The youth replied with a small mischievous smile.

"Name." The secretary demanded in a sharp tone, eying him from the corner of her right eye.

"Oh, that's cold." The young man chuckled, not in the least fazed . "Riku. Riku Yukio."

The secretary then checked her long list. "Room 139. I do believe that your roommate has already arrived. If you need anything, you can contact the desk by dialing 011 on your phone in the dorm."

The young adolescent then began to walk out towards the door when he was interrupted by the secretary. "Oh, I almost forgot, here's your schedule." Riku checked the papers and saw what he expected to see; on the back of one of the papers it read:

"_Call me at (303) 502-3159 I get off at 6 P.M._"

With a small snicker Riku then left the building to go to his dorm and meet his new roommate.

* * *

Sora and his father finished taking out all of the bags. Once all had been taken up to his room, all three of them walked back out of the dormitory to say their good-byes. 

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Sora's mother asked every five minutes.

"No, no." Sora reassuringly smiled and crouched as he saw his brown and white Jack-Russel Terrier coming to sit at his feet, "I assure you I can handle it, now go I wouldn't want you to get home too late."

His father embraced him one final time before putting a hand on his right shoulder, "We are proud of you, son."

"Thanks, dad." He smiled.

"Be careful, Sora." His mother came and hugged him tightly, nearly crushing every bone in his body. "And don't let other people get to you, okay?"

"Mum…" He embarrassedly whispered as she let go of him, "I can take care of myself. You just take good care of Sasha, all right?" He said and chuckled as the dog barked. "I'm really going to miss you, girl."

Sora's mother simply smiled, though her eyes were on the verge of shedding tears, "Okay."

Sora then stepped back as they all got in the car. He could hear Sasha's sad whimpers as they pulled out of the parking space and he waved at all of them, watching the car then ride down the road of parked cars before taking a left turn and disappearing in the traffic.

As soon as he reentered his room, he was greeted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Good job. I was wondering when they would leave."

Sora turned around and looked at the person in shock, "Who are you?" he asked, slightly surprised, slightly scared.

"Riku Yukio." The young man said extending his hand. "And by the looks of it, we'll be rooming together."

Sora then noticed he had left the boy waiting and immediately extended his hand, shaking their hands together. "And you're name is?" Riku asked, pulling Sora out of his momentary daze.

"Oh, um, I'm Sora. Sora Haruki." Sora replied, feeling nervous again. They let go of each other and for a moment there they proceeded with trying to avoid each other's gaze. "Well, I'm gonna finish unpacking, so, maybe after we can get to talk, and get to know each other a bit." Sora said with a smile, pointing with his thumb to a box he had put on one of the desks.

The room itself was small, yet cozy. There were two beds, two desks, one on each side. Then, there was one closet, but it was double-sided; one side for each person.

"Uh, sure, that sounds reasonable?" Riku responded with an accepting tone.

Finally done, the two boys sat on there respective beds, each trying to find something to say to start a conversation.

After a while of uncomfortable silence, Sora was the first to speak. "So what are you here for?" He then noticed that Riku seemed a bit confused by his question, and so he rephrased, "To study I mean."

Riku's face shifted from confusion to understanding. "Well, I wanna be a civil engineer, you?" He inquired in turn.

"Me? Oh, it's-it's nothing. It's a little geeky thing." Sora said hiding his face behind his pillow.

"So? I told you, now tell me." Riku grinned.

"A computer engineer. More in the areas of Network Programming, or something like that." the boy disclosed to his new roommate.

"Really? Okay, I have another question." Riku moved himself from his lying position to sit cross legged on his bed so he faced the brunette better, "How old are you? You don't look 18 to me." H stated, looking suspiciously at the boy.

"Is it that obvious?" Sora replied laughing a bit, "I mean, everyone always notices I'm younger!" the younger boy said before laughing a bit more.

"Oh really? Well, you still haven't answered my question,"Riku smiled.

"I'm 16. But, the thing is that I have been taking advanced classes, and I was able to finish High-School early." Sora said.

"Wow. You must be really smart, but I guess it's really tough though, huh?"

Sora smiled and looked out the window of their room. "Yeah... It is, and people don't take it too well when someone younger is smarter than them..." He sadly spoke. He then noticed that his comment had caused another dead silence in between them, and he decided to break it and cover it up. "Well, don't get me wrong. It has its benefits; it's because of this brain that I got my brand new car." He grinned, holding his right index against his right temple.

"Oh, really?" Riku asked with intrigue, endeared by the other male's cute behavior. "What kind of new car?"

"Well, it's a Toyota Avalon, got the whole thing, navigation system, leather seats, wood varnish." Sora bragged on for a bit until he realized that it had been silent yet again for quite some time. "So, uh, what kind of a car do you have?" he then asked waiting for some crappy car compared to his, but his dream was cut short as soon as Riku had opened his mouth to reply.

"A Mercedes." The silver haired one replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Wow" was all that escaped Sora's mouth. It was a bit hard to believe for him, seen the facts that most people only got Mercedes-Benz when they were like… old…?

A girl with dirty blond hair suddenly opened the door to their room, peaking inside with an impish smile on her face, "Hey, are you guys going?"

"Going to what?" Sora wondered. He was surprised when Riku replied to him that someone was throwing a party. "Here? In the dorms? Won't they get in trouble?"

"Of course not. Are you stupid or something?" the girl then disdainfully said, looking at him as if he had just stated that the moon was a square.

"Hey, if you're here to insult us, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to get your lumpy ass out of here, bitch." Riku harshly spoke with a scowl on his face.

"Who do you think you are, asshole?" She said with a small chuckle, rolling her eyes at him.

"Listen, unless your head is filled with sawdust and you didn't get what I just said, the exit is the other way around. Thank you." The elder teen exasperatedly said, waving her away and not even bothering to look up at her.

"Ugh, whatever." She said and slammed the door closed.

"Okay, so where were we…?" Riku questioned with a small smile on his face.

"You didn't have to do that you know? But thanks anyway…" Sora softly said, looking at the pillow he held in his lap.

"For what?"

Sora then smiled briefly before a sad look came over his face.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, "Are you okay?"

"It's just..." Sora finally whispered and then bit his lower lip, halting in his phrase.

"It's just what?" Riku asked the younger teen with a small comforting smile.

"It's just that it's very rare for me to have a friend, I mean, we just met, and you're already sticking up for me… I mean, not wanting to sound conceited or anything but—" The boy was then surprised when the older teen threw his left arm around him, making him wonder when Riku had gotten off his bed without him noticing in the first place.

"Sora, you have obviously never met Riku Yukio." Riku stated with a chuckle, rubbing his left hand comfortingly against Sora's left upper arm.

Sora could not believe how fast he and Riku had become friends. He wasn't lying; it was very rare for him to have any good friends. This was not only for his immense intelligence at his age, but also because of Sora's size, and the principals by which he chose to live.

Sora had always been smaller than any of his other classmates, often making him the favorite target for bullies. He was also one of the few people who chose to consciously maintain his virginity for as long as possible. Everyone back in Destiny City knew about him passing out in the 6th grade during a sexual education video. The mockeries had been never ending after that, together with his unspoken fear for the exchange of bodily fluids in such –in his opinion- gross way.

The little experience he had with the opposite sex didn't help him think otherwise about the act of sexual intercourse either. The reason for this was a bit complicated, yet understandable to a person who was willing to listen.

When Sora was 14, he fell in love with a girl. She was not the most pretty of all girls, but he loved her nonetheless. He would buy her little gifts and take her to the movies, spend time with her, doing normal, basic stuff. However, sadly to his dismay, he was never able to ask her to be his girlfriend, for she changed completely in a short time, treated everyone around her terrible, and drove every friend around her away from her. Sora stood by her for the longest time, until he finally cracked and let out his rage upon the girl. Since that event, he has never felt the same way for any girl. It was as if his heart was afraid, afraid to love, afraid to be hurt again, because of love.

Riku and Sora decided that they would indeed go the party, in which case a question arose.

"Who's gonna drive?" Sora asked Riku.

"I don't know. Do you want to?" Riku responded, shrugging.

Sora never turned down a chance to drive and so he was walking 2 minutes later down the hall with his car keys jingling in his hands.

The pair then headed down to the parking lot, Riku following Sora to his car. Once at the spot, Riku whistled in admiration for the lovely truck. "This is not a bad car."

"What makes you think I'd drive a bad one?" Sora chuckled, walking over to his car,"My parents saved up a long time to get it for me." He only had to approach the vehicle, and it would unlock itself.

"Nice, you got that thing that recognizes when the owner is near and opens by itself?" Riku asked amazed.

Sora smiled, "Yup. My dad works for Toyota, so he was able to get me some help on getting a few discounts with some of the features."

They both then entered the luxury vehicle and all Sora had to do was push a button: the engine started and the guidance system then turned on, displaying its warning about how road safety could be jeopardized by looking too much at the screen. Sora touched the screen to start the navigating part of the navigation system. He then turned to look to the back to start pulling out of the parking spot and then turned out of the parking lot to the street, but before he did, he stopped and turned his head towards Riku to ask where they were going.

"It's at 19707 Via Zure" Riku answered, his eyes on the small screen as Sora inserted the coordinates.

"45 minutes?" The brunette asked to be sure.

"Yeah, the guy lives there. I know him."

"But why so far from the school?" The younger one wondered, confused about why someone would live 45 minutes away from their college.

"That's because he doesn't go to school," Riku responded, "He just throws parties throughout the year for college students."

"Really? How do you know this guy?"

"My older brother." Riku said, "He told me about the place when he used to study here. Now, that 45 minute ride isn't going to start unless you put your foot on the gas and get moving."

As they arrived at the party, Sora noticed the heavy congestion of people in the place. It was very hard for him to find a parking because even though he was driving a luxury sedan, the Avalon itself was quite big and could not fit in any of the places near the party due to the lack of large spaces. Walking towards the house, Sora heard a voice call out to them.

"Hey! You guys!" A strong man yelled to the two boys. "This is not a public party—Riku?" The man then suddenly seemed surprised.

"Hey Wakka." Riku responded with a grin.

"Oh shit! It's Riku!" Wakka then said with a type of glee in his voice. "What have you been doing man?" He then asked while shaking his hand.

"Nothing, just going to college, you know?" Riku answered.

"That's awesome, I haven't seen your brother since he graduated." Wakka replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, he's somewhere out there..." The adolescent said with a snicker.

"Well, I'm not going to hold you up, so go and enjoy the party before everybody else finishes all of the night's supply of booze!" Wakka then left them, also heading towards the house.

"Who is that?" Sora immediately asked after the bulky man was at a suitable distance.

"That's Wakka. He's the guy who throws these parties, the one I told you I knew." Riku whispered to him as they walked inside.

There were writhing bodies everywhere, many people making out with each other on the dancefloor as the music played loud, vibrating beats. Sora felt a little uncomfortable as he saw scenes like those, not knowing how to behave.

"What do you want to drink?" Riku's voice suddenly loudly resounded in his ears, startling him.

"I'm not a heavy drinker, but I'll have some Apple Smirnoff with some Diet Pepsi!" Sora replied, regaining his composure a little.

"All right, I'll be right back!" Riku said before disappearing into the crowd.

Sora waited a couple of minutes, moving himself to the music and watching others dance. He noticed that 10 minutes had already passed without a sign of Riku or his drink. He ended waiting 15 minutes before finally deciding to go look for his roommate. _What's taking him?_

After struggling to get through the crowd, he looked around, but still found no sign of his white haired friend. He checked the basement, guest bathroom and outside. Still nothing.

After a twenty minute search there was now only one area that he had not checked for his friend yet. Sora went up the stairs, dreading what he might find his friend doing. As he reached the top of the stairs, he turned to the right and found the door to the master bedroom slightly ajar, loud throaty sounds and giggles comes from it.

Peeking through the opening, he saw _exactly_ what he feared, yet expected. Riku was in the bedroom with a girl. _Naked_ with a girl, making out with her and doing… it.

For some reason it felt like Riku had just betrayed him somehow and he immediately turned around and went down the stairs, heading for the drinks.

Grabbing a bottle of Vodka, all Sora could think about was to erase that image of a writhing, sweaty Riku on top of a girl who was enjoying every single moment of their act. The Vodka was drowned in a minute flat and he then headed for the the Smirnoff, Bacardi and all the other types of liquor standing there. Most of that night, Sora did not remember, only dancing drunkenly and then being picked up by Riku to go home. Literally being picked up, for he was completely inebriated.

Sora was clearly too impair to drive, so Riku took the keys and drove them back to the college.

Once there, Riku carried Sora to the dorm, and seeing as he was a bit smaller than a normal person, it was no sweat for Riku's strong build.

While laying Sora in bed, Riku began to hear the brunette trying to make a sentence.

"Shh, don't try to talk, you're drunk, all you need to do is sleep." Riku said to try to calm the boy down.

"H-H-how, How d-do you do it?" Sora finally asked slurring his words.

"Do what?" Riku absentmindedly questioned, not paying much attention to the drunken one's curiosity.

"I saw you with that gurl…" Sora murmured, with a disdainful stress on 'gurl'

Riku then stopped in shock, staring at the smaller boy beneath him on the bed. "Well... Why don't we talk about this later in the morning, okay?" He then whispered, not wanting to go into that question.

"O-Okay, yeah... we can..." was all that escaped Sora's mouth before he fell asleep in his bed.

Riku then changed for bed and then stared at his roommate, who was now sound asleep. '_He looks so cute like that.' _He thought to himself as Sora slightly separated his lips and moaned softly. _I'm sorry that you had to see that, Sora… I wish it was—_'

"What am I thinking?" Riku then said, snapping out of his little daydream. "This is so weird; I've only known him for a couple of hours and yet…" He then shook his head, laying himself down on his bed, "Why do I keep thinking those things? I really must be drunk too… Yeah that's what it is."

* * *

_To be continued..._

**_-BDP & Gabriël-_**


End file.
